Ismond Laldere
Ismond Laldere is the Count of Wanduke, a wealthy county within the greater Duchy of Westridge in the Kingdom of Stormwind. He is a well-known knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse for his service in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army, having conducted numerous campaigns in the various locales of Azeroth on its behalf. Despite his bastard heritage, Lord Ismond has inherited all titles, lands and property of the House of Montgomery due to being the sole living relative of its deceased patron, Count Richard R. Montgomery. ---- "You must love glory more than you fear death." Appearance From his meticulously shaven scalp to his heavy leather boots, Ismond's figure makes for a monstrous sight. His slowly wrinkling, leathery hide has been left disfigured and scarred by innumerable scars and pockmarks; blackened designs were painted into his flesh in an amalgam of fresh and faded inks. Though he stood at an average height, his build is a bulwark of grotesque muscle. A dedication to strength and warfare was made plain in his appearance. Those who addressed him were greeted by a grimace composed of stained teeth which snarled through his mottled mane. Peppered hairs, growing increasingly gray as time passed, stood starkly in defiance of the natural sooty black color they had once been. Behind thick sideburns was only one ear, his right seemingly shredded away but something which had left a row of parallel scars. Relatively small eyes scanned suspiciously at his surroundings with a seething gaze. Between them resided a squat, misshapen nose which curved in a serpentine fashion. Ismond wore at all times a pair of heavy chains; the first constructed from heavy silver-colored links which was easily identified as his knights livery collar and the other a thinner, golden material which was decorated with a rectangle of steel stamped with rows of text. While often found on the same chain amongst other trinkets, a gold ring encrusted with small sapphires more often resides on his left hand. History Ismond Laldere was born on the 27th of March in the year 10 P.C. of the Lotharian Calendar. Born to Chava Montgomery and an unknown father, the child was orphaned by the process of his birth. Given his bastard conception, the House of Montgomery rejected him. His aunt, Mariam Laldere, who had married below the noble standing of the house and likewise been rejected, took pity on the babe and raised him herself with her husband, Barathen (named for King Adamant), and took the boy from Stormwind down to the southern provinces. While rejected by their northern relatives, the Laldere Family was a reputable, landowning family that resided in Grand Hamlet, what is now known as Darkshire. The boy was taken from Westridge down to the southern provinces. Ismond’s formative years were ones of trouble and erratic behavior. As he grew up, he was known to engage in petty theft and violent acts. He often held a rebellious attitude towards his adoptive family, running out from his home towards the town or the countryside to find some measure of escape. As he attended schooling in Grand Hamlet, he was known to embroil himself in fist-fights and stealing from local shop owners. The headmasters of the school informed Ismond’s parents of his behavior, and he was eventually suspended from schooling by age seven after a violent act against an instructor. The boy’s tumultuous upbringing does not end there, however. In the year 3 P.C., tragedy struck the Laldere Family. Miriam Laldere came down with a severe case of the flu, a strain which had now spread throughout the realm. The death toll rose, and although this was a considerably mild outbreak, Miriam was counted among the dead. Ismond’s uncle took care of the boy from there on out. Barathen knew his son’s behavior would only bring further troubles, so he took to tutoring the boy privately instead. In a way, this private schooling combined with his aunt’s passing helped temper the boy – allowing him to foster a closer relationship with his uncle. Three years passed, and Ismond was now ten years of age. He had been tutored now by his uncle for three years, wherein he learned not only the basic concepts of mathematics, history, and grammar, but also some practical skills. Being a landowning family, Barathen had learned how to use a sword and crossbow need be to defend his property and family from bandits and wild animals. Ismond took to these lessons well, learning the rudimentary steps of how to wield a blade or operate a crossbow. However, it seemed that tumult was once more inevitable. The Age of Darkness had come. The Dark Portal had opened. As reports flooded in that an unknown horde of green-skinned daemons had ravaged the countryside to the south-east, Ismond’s uncle was called forth to fulfill his duty in the King’s name. Before he left for the front, Barathen sent his son off to Stormwind City so that he may be safe. He knew that the orcish horde was far too close to Grand Hamlet, and he wouldn’t want his only son to perish. Even if they were not of the same blood, their familial bonds were strong in the wake of Miriam’s death. Thus, Ismond joined the flood of refugees heading north alone, while his uncle was sent to fight the orcs that tore through the realm with blood and terror. When we arrived at Stormwind, Ismond was taken in once more by the Stormwind Orphanage. Once again, the boy returned to his usual ways – he was angered, saddened, confused, and frustrated at his loss. His aunt was gone, and his uncle was off fighting for the Kingdom. He engaged in fights once more, shouted and tore his way through anyone who dared step in his way. Even as a youngling, Ismond had the ferocity of a wild animal caged against his will. The boy spent many nights in the cellars of the Orphanage, kept far away from the other children. Still, Ismond hoped that his uncle would return him. Eventually, such a day came. It was during the height of the war, and Ismond’s uncle was sent to Stormwind to rest and recover from wounds he had sustained during the campaign. uncle and son reunited for a brief moment. The few days Barathen remained in Stormwind were the happiest respite Ismond could’ve hoped for. Before he left once more to the front, Barathen gave his son a token to remember him by – his aunt’s opal necklace. With that, Ismond’s uncle returned to the fields of war. Two more years passed, and Ismond was now nearing adulthood. The promise of his uncle’s return had managed to quell the savage spirits that lingered in his soul. He became hardened, training his body and mind to perhaps one day see his uncle again and make him proud. Ismond grew into a healthy, strong man. However, he would not have the chance to reunite with his uncle. It was upon a public notice board in the city square that Ismond saw it: Barathen Laldere. Chaplain. Killed in Action. Enlistment & Knighthood Ismond’s rage and sadness was akin to the very fires that burned Stormwind territory to the ground. He let out maddening howls in the middle of the night, as he wandered the overflowing streets of the city. Yet, something had changed. He was no longer going to return to his old ways. He wasn’t going to become some petty thief or mindless brute that simply fought his way through everything and everyone. No. He was going to avenge his uncle, and he was going to find purpose in his life one way or another. With that, Ismond found the remnants of the Stormwind Army, asking for a chance to serve. He was fit, if young, but he had the spirit to fight. After a brief period of training in Elwynn, he was assigned to the First Regiment of Westridge. After enlistment, Ismond was taken to the capital of Westridge, Clairmont. There, he met his commanding officer – Sir Armand Durant. Durant was a knighted officer in the ranks of the First Regiment, and he was to lead the young Ismond into battle. The First Regiment, under the leadership of Duke Maxen Montclair, fought valiantly throughout the conflict. Ismond’s first major battle as a true soldier was not far from the very town in which he'd been raised, Grand Hamlet. It was at this battle that the man recognized his love of war and battle, setting him upon the path of a career soldier. From battles of the First War, to the raids on the Dragonmaw Clan in Northeron in the Second, and all the way to the battle at Blackrock Mountain, Ismond grew as a warrior and a man. Eventually, the First Regiment along with the remaining forces of Stormwind were given the honor of leading the vanguard to liberate the Kingdom of Azeroth from the orcish horde. When they arrived, both sides fought ferociously. In the end, however, it seemed that the Alliance now had the advantage and they were able to beat back their enemies. Ismond walked through the streets of the ruined capital, thinking only now of what his uncle would say to him now. With the realm now secure, and the war coming to a close, Ismond’s skill, prowess, and loyalty was noted by his commander, Sir Durant. Durant approached Ismond in private, as they had already had some discussions before during the height of the war. Instead of idle chatter, however, Ismond proposed something to Durant. He wanted to be his squire. Durant was honored by having been chosen by Ismond – the man considered the young warrior a very capable soldier. With the fires of war fading away, Durant began to teach Ismond what it meant to be a knight of the realm: honor, loyalty, and service. The squire learned how to ride into battle on the back of a warhorse, how to maneuver and survive the ways of the court, how to wield and carry the heaviest and finest armor and armaments, how to show respect and compassion to others, and how to lead soldiers into battle – even in the face of adversity. Ismond believed and championed each of these beliefs without a second thought. He knew this is what he had desired, and he took well to the lessons. By the year 13 L.C., Ismond was prepared for knighthood. He was taken to Westridge Keep, where in Duke Montclair and Sir Durant held the ceremony. As the final oath was taken, Sir Ismond Laldere rose to stand as a knight of the realm. Interim of Service For fourteen years, Ismond served his liege and the realm valiantly. While the Third War raged in the north, the Kingdom of Stormwind continued to solidify its hold in the south – prepared to return the favor Lordaeron had bestowed upon it during the First War. Refugees flooded towards the south, escaping the undead Scourge and the daemonic hordes of the Burning Legion. Ismond did his part, assisting the northern folk that came to the southern lands with only the clothes they wore and few meager trinkets and heirlooms they could save. Eventually, the Third War ended and the world experienced a tenuous peace. What had surprised Ismond was the inability of the Alliance to stop the orcish threat, for the man had always been a strong proponent of executing the remaining orcs – if not containing them until their people died off. His experiences in the Second War hardened him against their kind, and as he heard of the regional conflicts flaring up abroad between the Grand Alliance and Thrall’s Horde, he felt compelled to act. Ismond fought sporadically in some of the conflicts abroad, but he was mostly kept in Westridge to tend to this charges. Eventually, the man took a leave of service. The reasons for this are only known to himself, and where he went is an ever greater kept secret. Rumors are abound that the man supposedly took leave and found himself under the banner of the Scarlet March. Here, it is said that his bold, valiant demeanor was further hardened by the extremist beliefs of the Scarlets. Ismond is known to hold little love for certain races, and it said that ideals of human purity and supremacy found their way into his heart and mind. Whether these beliefs remain with him to this day, it is evident that his experiences in the march changed him. Return & Lordship Rising to great affluence within the year of his joining the March, he served loyally until unexpected news arrived to him. Early in the year 28 L.C., following the end of the second excursion into the Outlands, Ismond received word that his old mentor and commander, Sir Armand Durant, had fallen in battle.. The second re-opening of the Dark Portal had embroiled the world once more in crisis. Ismond quickly took up the banner of the Kingdom of Stormwind, reenlisting with in His Majesty’s armies. Strangely enough, when he returned to Westridge to pledge his service to the realm once more, he was told that he was left as Armand’s heir in his will. With this revelation, Ismond not only came upon Armand’s fortunes, but he was given the title of Lord of Blackhill. With newfound duties and a peerage gained, Sir Ismond now returned to the frontlines – fighting for King and Country once more. As the years passed and the threats to the realm came and went, Ismond experienced both hardship and great triumphs. For his service, Duke Maxen Montclair of Westridge bestowed upon him grand titles and privileges worthy of his successes. In 30 L.C. the man was given the title of Lord’s Hand, a testament to the bond Ismond and his lord had forged in the wake of Sir Armand’s death in the Outlands. In 31 L.C. his lands were expanded to include the barony of Rockhold as well as his territories in Blackhill, situated north of Wanduke. Only a few years later, with the passing of his uncle, the whole of Wanduke was placed under his watch. Although the man has never truly considered himself a noble, he accepts the responsibilities given to him with great pride and diligence. Above all, Ismond believes himself to be a man of battle, forged in the fires of war and hardened by the iron and steel which he carries into battle. Recent History While still actively involved in His Majesty's Royal Army as a commissioned officer, Ismond has begun to expand his activities outside of military and feudal obligations. Although defeated in his first attempt for the office of Lord High Marshal, the count continued to pursue political aspirations which led to a victorious election later in the year. Similarly, in an attempt to expand his range of services, he has enrolled in a Westridge based University where has extensively studied both Philosophy and Law. Tales of the Iron Daemon Throughout his service, Ismond has gained many accolades and proven his worth on the field of battle time and time again. However, there is one tale that seems to circulate the most, even beyond the confines of the Grand Alliance. During the Cataclysm crisis, when hostilities between the Grand Alliance and the Horde began to surge once more, Ismond was tasked along with the rest of the First Regiment of Westridge to fight against the foe in the Barrens. This campaign proved to be a bloody one, as forces from Desolation Hold and Fort Triumph both battled for supremacy over the territory. It is said during one of the many offensives held, Ismond fought against an orcish warlord on the field – man to man. The tale goes that in his victory, Ismond claimed the warlord’s blade and consumed his heart in a blind rage. Although only those that knew the man during this time could confirm or deny this, there is a single legend written of Ismond by an orcish commander who believed it notable to praise his opponent’s strength. The tale, titled the Iron Daemon, has rarely seen the light of day. Some say it has been copied off the remains of the unnamed orcish commander who wrote it, his corpse found on the field of battle. Other say it is a mere legend, concocted by the Alliance to instill fear into their foes. Whatever the case may be, the story is as follows: Glistening in the sun, we saw him charge, His body covered in bright silver and iron, The pomp and circumstance of a king. Yet, his demeanor was not like that of the others, For he lacked the fine skill of a human knight, Or that of an arcanist on the field of battle. He used no trickery, he carried not chivalry, But his form seemed to be that of one of our own, A savage soldier through and through. One of our warriors sought to meet him, Claiming boldly he could win the day, So I allowed for such and sent him on his way. The two met under the scorching sun, Amidst the sounds of battle and chaos, The smell of blood and death filled the air. Battle began, their blades met, Both men simply clashed, It was a battle of survival and pride. Yet, with a mighty blow, the silver man struck, Our champion fell to his knees bleeding. The battle had been won. But, it was not to be the end, For the silver warrior took the blade of his foe, And with it he carved out his heart. Feasting upon it with bloody glee, He cried out with the howl of a wolf, And all who saw him on this day shall only know him by one name. This human, known to us as the Iron Daemon. Artwork File:Ismond2.jpg|Artwork by Diermina. File:Ismond_Laldere.jpg|Artwork by DancinFox. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Cavalry Category:Soldiers Category:Westridge Ducal Guard Category:Stormwindian